choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Most Wanted, Book 1 Choices
This page contains the choices in Most Wanted, Book 1 and their outcomes. This game revolves on the choices you make, they can increase Dave/Sam Skill. Some choices require you to have a certain amount of Dave/Sam Skill. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice. Please help us expand this article and add the various choices, the options and the outcomes. Setup Choices Choice 1 * Play as a Guy (Path A) * Play as a Girl (Path B) Choice 2 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your name. Default is "Logan Mills" for him and "Theresa Holland" for her. Whichever one you don't pick retains their default name for the duration of the book. Chapter One: Texas Hold'em Choices Choice 1 (Path A) * My bad, are you okay? (No effect) * You need to watch where you're going. (No effect) * Don't apologize, this is fate. (No effect) Choice 2 (Path A) * A beer. (No effect) * A mojito. (No effect) * A Fluffy Pink Rainbow Surprise. (No effect) Choice 3 (Path A) * I'm an actor, too. (No effect) * I'm a writer. (No effect) * I'm unemployed. (No effect) Choice 4 (Path A) This is a timed choice. * Kiss her! * Pull away! Choice 1 (Path B) * Wow, that is one corny pickup line. (No effect) * You know, I think you might be right. (No effect) * I think your fate is to buy me a drink. (No effect) Choice 2 (Path B) * A glass of wine. (No effect) * A beer. (No effect) * A Fluffy Pink Rainbow Surprise. (No effect) Choice 3 (Path B) * I'm an actor too. (No effect) * I'm a writer. (No effect) * I'm unemployed. (No effect) Choice 4 (Path B) This is a timed choice. * Kiss him! * Pull away! Choice 5 * Talk him down. (No effect) * Throw a bottle at him. (No effect) * Charge him! (No effect) Choice 6 * Look at your cards. (No effect) * Raise blindly. (No effect) Choice 7 * Taunt him. (��️ Dave Skill +10) * Psych him out. (��️ Dave Skill +10) You win either way. Choice 8 * Can you blame me. (��️ 10) * Maybe I'm just observant. (No effect) Choice 9 * Ask me out. (No effect) * Ask me for help. (��️ Dave Skill +10) Choice 10 * I'm your man. (�� 12) * Maybe next time. Diamond Choice 1 * Call him out! * Sneak up from behind! Either way works. Diamond Choice 2 ' * Promise him an exclusive story. (��️ Dave skill +10) * Intimidate him. (��️ Dave skill +10) '' '''Choice 11 * Tell her about your first crime scene. (��️ Dave Skill +10) * Give her some tough love. Choice 12 * Confirm (No effect) Choice 13 * Face to face (Dave Skill +10) * From long range. (No effect) Choice 14 * Shake hands. (No effect) * Ask what she's doing here. (No effect but makes Sam angry) Choice 15 * You'll be my first call as soon as I get any info. (No effect) * Talk to my captain at the precinct. I'll meet you there. (No effect) Neither of them work in getting rid of Sam Massey Choice 16 * Dave (��️ Dave Skill +20) * Sam (�� Sam Skill +20) Choice 17 * You're stubborn. (No effect) * This is personal for you. (��️ Dave Skill +10) Chapter Two: New Blood ''Choices '''Choice 1' * Let's just catch this bastard and be done with it. (No effect) * Stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours. (No effect) Choice 2 * Liven up an office. (No effect) * Waste time. (No effect) Choice 3 * Sounds like that might come in handy in this town. (�� Sam Skill +10) ( ) * I'd rather have you focus on data. Choice 4 * I'm not giving a 'middle finger' to anyone. * I'm not trying to do a 'thing'. (�� Sam Skill +10) ( ) Choice 5 (Flashback) * I'd love to, but I've got to work. (No effect) * Hell yeah. I've earned a break. (No effect) Choice 6 (Present Day) * He's sticking to his M.O. (�� Sam Skill +10) * He's doing something new. M. O. stands for "Mandus Operandi" or "Method of Operation." Choice 7 * Not true. * Not a fault. (�� Sam Skill +10) ( ) Choice 8 * Reza's research on Gavin's blog. (�� Sam Skill +10) * Nikhil's ID of Tull's gun. * Mirasol's psych profile on Tull. Choice 9 * Flashback Tell Dave the whole story. (�� 20) * Don't tell him much. Diamond Choice 1 (Flashback) * Put in a good word for you with the judge? * Put a bullet through your skull? Diamond Choice 2 (Flashback) This is a timed choice. * Beg. * Threaten. Diamond Choice 3 (Flashback) * You'll be okay. * I'll get that son of a bitch. (�� Sam Skill +20) Chapter Three: Dirty Hollywood Choices Choice 1 * It's terrible. (No effect) * It's ridiculous. (No effect) Choice 2 * Where are you gonna get an icicle in L.A.? (�� Sam Skill +10) * Ice isn't hard enough to be used as a weapon. Choice 3 * Smooth-talk him. (��️ 60) * Beg and plead. Choice 4 * 'Outloved' * 'Outlaw' (��️ Dave Skill +10) ⬅ Correct * 'Outsider' Choice 5 * Dave (��️ Dave Skill +10) * Sam (�� Sam Skill +10) Choice 6 (Dave) * Whatever it is, I'll keep it a secret. (��️ Dave Skill +10) * Just answer the question, Ryan. Choice 6 (Sam) * The gun (�� Sam Skill +10) * The ninja Choice 7 * We're in. (�� 19) * Sorry, no can do. Diamond Choice 1 * Flatter him! * Insult him! Diamond Choice 2 * Trip him! * Headbutt him! Diamond Choice 3 * Now that's what I call breaking the bank! * You just overdrew your account. * Didn't anyone tell you money can't buy happiness? Diamond Choice 4 * Thank Ryan! * Kiss Ryan! * Slap Ryan! Choice 8 * Apologize. ( ) * Don't apologize. Choice 9 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What do you say? Correct answer: Venice Beach ( ) (�� Sam Skill +20) Chapter Four: Hack Job Choices Choice 1 * Bring Reza along. (��20) * Leave him behind. (Benched) Choice 2 * Turn on the siren! (Requires at least 100 Sam Skill) * Honk! Choice 3 * What the hell is wrong with you L.A. people?! (No effect) * The, uh... water looks nice... (No effect) Choice 4 * Check out the internet cafe. * Talk to the locals. Choice 5 (If you didn't use diamonds to bring Reza) * Drugs. * Carjacking. * Free wi-fi. (Sam Skill +10) Choice 6 * Police. Let us up. * My name's Dave. I'm with the city. Could we chat for a minute? (Dave Skill +10) Choice 7 * Type in '5678' Choice 8 * Flirt * Lie Choice 9 * Dave * Sam (Sam Skill +20) Choice 10 * Type in '5678' '''(Dave Skill +20) '''Choice 11 * Order her to stop! * Reason with her! (If you brought Reza along) (Dave Skill +10) Chapter Five: Devil In The Dark Choices Choice 1 ' * You need to calm down! * I'll keep you safe. (Dave Skill +10) '''Choice 2 ' This choice is timed! * Dive! '''Choice 3 * Shoot! * Hold! (Dave Skill +10) Choice 4 * Cover your eyes! (Dave Skill +10) * Dive! Choice 5 ' ''This choice is timed! * The bar! (Dave Skill +10) * The couch! 'Choice 6 ' This choice is timed! * Broken glass! * Glass shard! * Bare floor! (Dave Skill +10) * Shard of glass! '''Choice 7 * Throw a knife at him! (��17) (Dave Skill +20) * Tackle Tull! (Requires at least 150 Dave Skill) * Shout 'stop'! Choice 8 * Yes, ma'am. (Dave Skill +10) * We can't just stop! Choices 9 * Scum bags. * Bed bugs. (Dave Skill +10) Choice 10 * Wuh? * Buh? * Fluh? Choice 11 * She was a dead-end. * Can't discuss an open case. Chapter Six: After Hours Choices Choice 1 * This isn't a date! (No effect) * Anything I should know about you and Dave? (No effect) * Yeah, I'm going out with Dave. That gonna be a problem? (No effect) Choice 2 * Maroon Top (��20) * White Number (��25) * Work clothes. Choice 3 * I can handle it myself. * Fine. It's your city. Go ahead. (Sam Skill +10) Choice 4 * Responsibilities come before hobbies. * Follow your passion, not a paycheck. (Sam Skill +10) (''Jamal likes you) '''Choice 5' * Whiskey. Neat. (No effect) * A Cosmopolitan. (No effect) * Whatever he's having. (No effect) Choice 6 * I grew up in a big family too. (No effect) * My mentor played a big part in my life. (No effect) Choice 7 * Flashback Here's how it went down. (��20) * It's really not that big a deal. Diamond Choice 1 FLASHBACK * Buy me a drink, big guy? (Sam Skill +10) * Step aside. I'm here on business. * Go suck a tailpipe. Diamond Choice 2 FLASHBACK * Biker with tattoos. (Sam Skill +10) Diamond Choice 3 FLASHBACK * Punch him. * Threaten him. Diamond Choice 4 FLASHBACK * Duck! (Requires at least 140 Sam points) * Block! Diamond Choice 5 FLASHBACK ' ''This choice is timed! * Over the bar! * Into the table! (Sam Skill +10) '''Diamond Choice 6 FLASHBACK * Protecting him. * Scared of him. (Sam Skill +10) Choice 8 * Amazing! (No effect) * Alright. I've had better. (No effect) Choice 9 * Play the Marshal card. (Requires at least 140 Sam Skill) * Try to smooth talk him. Chapter Seven: House Of Lies Choices Choice 1 * Knowledgeable. (No effect) * Crafty. (No effect) Choice 2 * Pick the lock. (Requires at least 160 Dave Skill) (Pop Lock and Drop It) * Let Sam kick it down. Choice 3 * Photo. * Shotgun. * Notepad. * Steel box. * Toilet. You will continue with the story after you have investigated the first four options, there is no need to investigate the toilet. Choice 4 (When you investigate the shotgun) * Tell me about it. (��16) * Let's stay focused. Diamond Choice 1 (shotgun diamond path) ' ''This choice is timed! * Miss! * Hit! (Sam Skill +10) * Whiff! * Miss! '''Diamond Choice 2 (shotgun diamond path) * Why do you call your gun 'Old Genevieve'? * Have you ever shot anyone with gun? Choice 5 * Hayley hired Tull. * Tull was hired to kill Hayley. * No one hired Tull. (Dave Skill +10) (Superfan) Choice 6 ' ''This choice is timed! * Shoot! If you choose to shoot, Tull will kill Sam, then Dave. To survive, let the time run out. 'Choice 7 ' This choice is timed! * I'm a cop. * I know your secret. (Dave Skill +10) '''Choice 8 * Make a deal. * Take this outside. (Dave Skill +10) Choice 9 * Outlaw. (Dave Skill +10) * Scumbag. Chapter Eight: Hell Or High Water Choices Choice 1 * Break the lock and escape now! (��20) (Sam Skill +20) * Find another way out! Diamond Choice 1 * Throw! Diamond Choice 2 * In the closet! (Sam Skill +20) * Behind the toilet! (Sam Skill +20) Diamond Choice 3 * Jump!'' ⬅ Correct.'' * Dive! Diamond Choice 4 * Under the bed! (Dave Skill +20) * In a pile of garbage! Diamond Choice 5 ' ''This choice is timed! * Trip! * Leap! '''⬅ ''Correct.'' Choice 2 (non-diamond path) ' ''This choice is timed! * Shoot the door! * Shoot the window! (Sam Skill +10) 'Choice 3 (non-diamond path) ' This choice is timed! * Smother the flames! * Soak it and cover your mouth! (Sam Skill +10) '''Choice 4 (non-diamond path) This choice is timed! * Roll! * Jump! (Sam Skill +10) Choice 5 (non-diamond path) ' ''This choice is timed! * A curtain! * A pipe! (Dave Skill +10) '''Choice 6 (non-diamond path) * Push! Choice 7 (non-diamond path) ' ''This choice is timed! * Swim! '''Choice 8 (non-diamond path) This choice is timed! * Give in! * Hold on!'' ⬅ Correct.'' * Let go! Choice 9 (non-diamond path) ' ''This choice is timed! * Breathe out! * Scream out! * Slow down! * Swim faster!'' ⬅ '''Correct.'' If the incorrect choice is made you are taken back to the checkpoint before Sam attempts to open the box of grenades. Chapter Nine: Sunk Cost Choices Choice 1 * I'm keeping him. (��30) * Take him away. Diamond Choice 1 * Name your dog. Diamond Choice 2 * Yes! * No! Choice 2 * Who took it. * What was written on it. (Dave Skill +10) Choice 3 * Consumed by rage. (Dave Skill +10) * Completely insane. * An idiot. Choice 4 (Mirasol's Question 1) * Clean. * Messy. (Dave Skill +10) Choice 5 (Mirasol's Question 2) * Yes. (Dave Skill +10) * No. Choice 6 (Mirasol's Question 3) * Her looks. * Her song. (Dave Skill +10) If you answer all three questions correctly, you will get (Dave Skill +10) and 'Perfect Profile'. Choice 7 * Let Dave explain. (Requires at least 250 Dave Skill) (Reputation) * Throw Dave under the bus. Choice 8 * Plead with Beckham. * Refuse to quit. Chapter Ten: LARA Choices Choice 1 * Dave's fault. (No effect) * My fault. (No effect) Choice 2 * They can't catch him without me. (No effect) * He's my responsibility. (No effect) Choice 3 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * The correct answer: Notepad (Sam Skill +10) Choice 4 * Hayley will be there. * Hayley's enemies will be there. (Sam Skill +10) Choice 5 * Ignore me, and the blood's on your hands. (Requires at least 180 Sam Skill) * I'll do whatever you want! Either way, Sam remains off the case. Choice 6 * He did Cassandra some favors. (No effect) * Dave and Cassandra dated. (No effect) Choice 7 ' * Red halter dress (��25) * Black one shoulder gown (��20) * Don't Change! '''Choice 8 ' * Smile and wave! (No effect) * Deer in the headlights! (No effect) * Middle finger! (No effect) * Adorable pout! (No effect) 'Choice 9 ' * Haven't got one. * None of your damn business. * So, you're a whiskey woman too? (Sam Skill +10) '''Choice 10 * Quit waiting around and make the first move. (No effect) * Forget him. On to the next one. (No effect) * You definitely caught MY eye. (Alyssa is interested in you) (Romance) Choice 11 * I'm a big fan. * I can't stand her. (Sam Skill +10) Chapter Eleven: Hot Pursuit Choices Choice 1 * Hunting a killer. * Chatting with Ryan. (Sam Skill +10) Choice 2 * You're looking pretty handsome yourself. * You were just dying for an excuse to wear a tux. Choice 3 This choice is timed! * Dave's foot! * Dave's foot! * The floor! (Sam Skill +10) * Dave's foot! Choice 4 * Dave * Ryan * Cassandra * Jamie (Sam Skill +10) (Agent of Chaos) * Alyssa Choice 5 * Catch it! (Requires at least 220 Sam Skill) * Freeze! Choice 6 * Luxury car. (��17) (Nice Ride) * Dave's cruiser. Diamond Choice 1 *Show him your gun. (Sam Skill +30) *Accelerate past him. (Sam Skill +30) Choice 7 This choice is timed! * Flip on the siren! ⬅ Correct * Floor it! Choice 8 This choice is timed! * Run the lights! (Sam Skill +10)'' ⬅ Correct'' * Slam on the brakes! Choice 9 ' ''This choice is timed! * Left! ⬅ '''Correct * Right! Choice 10 This choice is timed! * Left! * Right! ⬅ Correct Choice 11 This choice is timed! * Left! * Right! ⬅ Correct Choice 12 This choice is timed! * Pull alongside Jamie. * Nudge his car. ⬅ Correct Sam Skill +10 if picked correctly for Choices 7-12. Choosing incorrect choices will result in you dying and being returned to a checkpoint just before Jamie Brooks flees in his car. Choice 13 * Internet piracy. * Embezzlement. (Dave Skill +10) * Murder. Choice 14 * Defuse the bomb. (Requires at least 260 Dave Skill) (Cool Under Pressure) * Pull Jamie out. Defusing the bomb results in no casualties or property damage. '' Chapter Twelve: ''Old Wounds Choices Choice 1 * Reason with Beckham. (Requires at least 260 Dave Skill) * Plead with her. Choice 2 * Are a good team. (Dave Skill +10) * Are more than just partners. Regardless of which choices are picked for Choice 1 and Choice 2, you will receive 'Better Together'. '' '''Choice 3' * Comfort him. (No effect) * Tease him. (No effect) Choice 4 * You didn't have to stick your neck out. (No effect) * I don't need anyone to protect me. (No effect) * Thank you. It means a lot. (No effect) Choice 5 * Go out and talk to him. (��30) * Leave him be and go back to bed. Ghosts of the past Diamond Choice 1 *The people I care about *The criminals I need to bring to justice Diamond Choice 2 *Place your hand on his *Offer a comfortimg word Choice 6 * Shotgun shell * Tull clan picture * Green Palms ticket * Blank notepad * Hayley Rose's photos * Finished This is an examination scene where you have the opportunity to explore all options multiple times and in any order. You can also choose to view none of the options and continue straight on with the story but it is recommended to examine the options as the following Choice requires drawing a conclusion from the available evidence. Of particular note is the 'Tull clan picture' and 'Hayley Rose's photos'. Choice 7 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. '' '''Correct answer: Dad '''or '''Father '(Dave Skill +20) (Daddy's Girl) Chapter Thirteen: Outlaw Choices Choice 1 ''' * Charm the producer. (Requires at least 280 Dave Skill) * Have Sam pull Hayley out. (Requires at least 240 Sam Skill) * Wait patiently. '''Choice 2 * Trust me, you want this to be private. * Fine. We know the truth, Hayley. Choice 3 * The photos. * Your DNA. (Dave Skill +10) Rose By Any Other Name. '' '''Choice 4' * Play as Dave. (Dave Skill +10) (Path A) * Play as Sam. (Sam Skill +10) (Path B) Choice 5 (Path A) * Your dad. * Yourself. (Dave Skill +10) Choice 5 (Path B) * You'll be haunted by your guilt forever. * You'll end up in jail with your father. (Sam Skill +10) Choice 6 * A coffee shop. * Hayley's mansion. (Sam Skill +10) * The trailer park. Choice 7 * A sawed-off shotgun. * A broken bottle. (Sam Skill +20) * The trailer park. Choice 8 * Killed him for her! * Took the fall for her! (Sam Skill +10) Choice 9 * Wake McKenzie up (��25) (Dave Skill +20) * Don't wake her. Diamond choice 1 *'Dive' *Duck Diamond choice 2 *'His chest' *His head Diamond choice 3 *'Act like Sam.' *'Act like Dave.' *Admit that you're a rookie. Diamond choice 4 *Shot him *'Stab him' If you choose the diamond option, you won't have choice 10. Choice 10 * Plane. (Dave Skill +10) * Car. Chapter Fourteen: Terminal Velocity Choices Choice 1 This choice is timed! * Through the gate! * Through the fence! (Dave Skill +10) Choice 2 This choice is timed! * Floor it! * Swerve! ⬅ Correct Choice 3 This choice is timed! * Fall! * Slip! * Slide! * Hold! (Dave Skill +10) (Stowaway) ⬅ Correct * Drop! Choosing any of the other options may result in Sam saving you if her Skill is high enough, earning you Rescued. If Sam's Skill is not high enough you are taken back to the checkpoint before Choice 2. '' '''Choice 4' This choice is timed! * Shoot! ⬅ Correct Choosing the incorrect choice for Choices 2-4 will result you dying and being taken back to a checkpoint. '' '''Choice 5' * A wine corkscrew! (��18) (Dave Skill +20) * A beer bottle! (Requires at least 330 Dave Skill) (Dave Skill +10) * A bag of chips! While choosing the bag of chips is ineffective, it will result in Cassandra smashing a bottle over Tull's head instead of Dave. '' '''Choice 6' * You'd go to jail. * You'd be humiliated. (Sam Skill +10) ⬅ Correct Choice 7 * Hayley Rose. ⬅ Correct * Hayley Tull. Choosing the incorrect option for this choice results in you being taken back to a checkpoint before this Choice. '' '''Choice 8' * Punch her in the face! (��16) (Sam Skill +20) * Cuff her! Choice 9 * Tull * The grenade! * The door! (Quick Exit) ⬅ Correct Choosing the incorrect option for this choice results in you being taken back to a checkpoint before this Choice. Chapter Fifteen: Arrivals and Departures Choices Choice 1 ''' * Sam * Dave * Hayley * Cassandra (Dave Skill +20) ⬅ '''Correct * The Pilot Choice 2 * Brace for impact! ⬅ Correct Choosing correctly for Choice 2 will result in you receiving Not A Scratch! Depending on your choices with Captain Beckham, you will get Reputation! Depending on your choices and Skill points for Dave and Sam, you will get a Rank! Choice 3 * Say he's proud of me. (No effect) * Wonder what the hell took me so long. (No effect) * Ask what kinda dumbass question is that. (No effect) Choice 4 * Cassandra * Jamal * Ryan You must talk to all three but the order in which you do is not important. Choice 5 * Hell yeah I feel better. (Avenged) * It ain't bringing Bill back. (Justice Served) Choice 6 * Let's stop by the beach. (��30) * I should get to the airport. Choice 7 * This isn't over. (No effect) * I'm not bailing on you. (No effect) You have reached the end of Most Wanted, Book 1. Category:Most Wanted Category:Choices Walkthrough